1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel and a pixel unit setting method thereof.
2 . The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display, which is often referred to as LCD, is a displaying device in the form of an extremely thin flat panel and is composed of a predetermined number of color or monochrome pixels positioned in front of a light source or a reflector plate. The LCD has a low consumption of electrical power but shows characteristics of high image quality, small size, and reduced weight, all these making it favored by the public and becoming the main stream of the displaying devices. The liquid crystal display has been widely used in various electronic products, such as computing facility with screens, mobile phones, and digital photo frames. Wide view angle technology is one of the key issues of the current development of the liquid crystal display. However, when the view angle for sideway viewing or oblique viewing is large, color shift and light leakage often occur in the wide view angle liquid crystal displays.
To cope with the issue of color shift occurring in the wide view angle liquid crystal display, a common solution adopted in the industry to improve such an issue is referred to as 2D1G. The so-called 2D1G technique is that in a liquid crystal panel, each pixel unit is divided into a main pixel and a sub pixel that have different areas. The main pixel and the sub pixel of the same pixel unit are connected to different data lines but are connected to the same gate line. Through supplying different data signals (having different gray levels) to the main pixel and the sub pixel, different levels of displaying brightness and oblique viewing brightness are generated so as to reduce the color shift issue occurring in sideway viewing or oblique viewing. However, the division of each of the pixel units into a main pixel and a sub pixel would require the amount of the data lines that supply data signals to be doubled. This affects transmittance and reduces the displaying quality of the liquid crystal panel.